


Ну папа!

by Lkv



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lkv/pseuds/Lkv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Невзгоды и тяготы отцовской жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ну папа!

Инуяша уже погружался в объятья сладкого послеобеденного сна, как вдруг над ухом прозвучало самое страшное слово, какое только мог выдумать человек:  
– Папа!  
Инуяша дернулся, чем сразу себя выдал, но все же рискнул прикинуться спящим.  
– Папа! – повторил голос.  
– Хмм… – ответил Инуяша на призыв и повернулся к источнику шума спиной.  
К несчастью, с другой стороны незамедлительно последовало:  
– Ну папа!  
Эхо подхватили еще три глотки, и спустя полминуты пронзительной какофонии Инуяша сдался:  
– Ну что! Что?!  
– А вот Инукуро говорит плохие слова.  
Инуяша вздохнул:  
– Какого хрена ты это делаешь, Инукуро?  
Прозвучал ожидаемый ответ:  
– Он врет! – и Инукуро, верно рассудив, что лучшая защита – нападение, поспешил донести до судьи еще одну новость: – И он показывал всем писюн, пока мы спали!  
– Я не показывал!  
– Нет, ты показывал!  
– Откуда ты знаешь, ты спал!  
– Я знаю!  
Инуяша схватился за голову и, пригрозив расставить детей по углам, подозвал младшего сына:  
– Ну… рассказывай, как дело было.  
Малыш воодушевился:  
– Ну, это. Мы сначала спали, а потом Инунару стал показывать всем писюн… – «Это неправда!» – тут же заорал Инунару, но ему снова пригрозили углом. – А потом… потом Инукуро сказал, что Инунару дурак… – «Вот дебил», – подумал Инуяша. – А когда тихий час закончился, баба Каэдэ дала нам лепешек!.. А вот!.. вот Инудера отобрал у меня одну!  
– Спасибо, Эрен.  
– Да врет он все! – взбунтовались жертвы доноса.  
– Заткнулись! – осадил всех троих Инуяша и повернулся к младшему: – Это все?  
Малыш с опаской оглянулся на братьев. Инукуро показал ему язык, Инудера – кулак, а Инунару…  
– Это все, – сказал Эрен с прискорбием.  
Инуяша снова вздохнул и усердно почесал затылок. Он терпеть не мог выступать в роли судьи – это было законным правом (и обязанностью) Кагомэ. Да и к чему лукавить, ей это удавалось отменно. Виновники были наказаны, пострадавшие – вознаграждены за страдания, а сама Кагомэ прямо-таки источала добро и мир. Но теперь Кагомэ отправилась источать их в соседнюю деревню, а Инуяше надо было что-то делать.  
– Ну и что мне с вами делать?.. – спросил он у малышни.   
Дети снова зашумели, спеша изложить каждый свою версию произошедшего. Инуяша цыкнул на сыновей и, когда те замолчали, пустил в ход самую страшную угрозу.  
– Мне вас, что, всех в угол поставить?  
– Нет! Нет! – загалдели со всех сторон, и Инуяша уверился в том, что без угла никак не обойтись.  
Очень скоро процессия полудемонов прошествовала к хижине Каэдэ, где Инуяша до сих пор обитал со всем своим многочисленным семейством, и там, под назидательную (и не очень корректную) речь все сыновья были расставлены по углам. Даже младший, чтоб неповадно было. Когда углы и дети закончились, Инуяша призадумался. А была у него для думы серьезная причина: обычно углов на детей не хватало. А теперь – вровень. Как же так?  
Инуяша походил вокруг очага, обогнул разбирающую травы Каэдэ и многозначительно произнес:  
– Что за хрень?..   
– Пап, – пискнул младший.  
– Тихо ты!  
И Инуяша принялся считать своих детей.   
Раз. Два. Три. Четыре.   
Раз, два, три, четыре.  
Раз-два-три-четыре.  
– Хм…  
«А сколько их должно быть всего?..»  
– Пап, – снова позвал малыш.  
– Да блин, чего?!  
– Инусаске опять ушел с каким-то мужиком. Вот.  
Ну, конечно же! Пять! Инуяша возликовал: тайна с углами была разгадана. С некоторым опозданием пришло и понимание сказанного.  
– С каким, блин, мужиком?! Слышь, Каэдэ!..  
– Да ходил тут один мужик, – прокряхтела та, – на мужика-то и непохожий… А ты спи, спи дальше. Так у тебя всех сыновей и разворуют.  
– Черт-черт-черт! – беспрестанно ругаясь, Инуяша заметался по хижине, собирая детей из углов.  
– А я ему сказал, – умничал Инунару, – не ходи, папа все равно найдет и поколотит. А он не слушал.  
– Да это ты ему пипиську показал, он и ушел!  
– Нет, нет, это ты! Ты его обозвал соской!  
– А ты лепешку у него отобрал! Ты, а не я!  
Инуяша набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и скомандовал:  
– Заткнулись!  
Эту команду его дети понимали на «отлично»: тишине, воцарившейся в хижине, позавидовали бы и мертвые.  
– Ну вот что, – спокойнее заговорил горе-отец. – Сейчас я пойду искать того мужика. А вы вчетвером берите Шиппо и вместе с ним – в западный лес. Всё ясно?  
– В западный… В западный? В западный! – долетело испуганное с разных сторон.  
– Да, блин, в западный. И не смейте меня там позорить!  
Дети приуныли, а затем кто-то один – наверное, это был Эрен – спросил:  
– А мама что скажет?..  
Хитрый вопрос. Инуяша внутренне содрогнулся, услышав это ужасающее слово – «мама».   
М-да. Мама его убьет.  
– Значит так, сосунки! – он окинул их грозным взглядом. – Держите языки за зубами, а не то!..  
– А ты тоже? – спросил Инукуро.  
– Что «я тоже»?  
– Тоже не расскажешь тогда?  
– И лепешку мне дашь! А то отобрали…  
– И про меня, про меня тоже не говори!  
– И!..  
– Ладно! – отрезал Инуяша. – Теперь у нас уговор, – и он для весомости прибавил: – Настоящий мужской уговор! Горе тому, кто нарушит слово.  
– А что будет? – заинтересовались детишки, нисколько не озабоченные судьбой непутевого брата. – Что будет, пап?  
Пойманный врасплох, Инуяша оглянулся на Каэдэ, но та демонстративно копалась в травах.  
– Ну… – протянул он, надеясь, что не прогадает, – пиписька отвалится!  
И он не прогадал. Детские глаза наполнились невиданным доселе ужасом.  
– Мы!.. – воскликнул самый старший и самый мудрый из них. – Мы станем девчонками!  
Торжественная клятва молчания не заняла много времени, и, устремляясь по следам последнего сына, Инуяша был спокоен за своих детей.  
Во-первых, сейчас они шагали на безопасный запад, к Сещёмару.  
А во-вторых – они правильно расставляли приоритеты.

 

~ Вместо эпилога ~

– Дядь! Дядь!.. Ну дядя!  
– Что?   
– А вот Инукуро отобрал у меня игрушку.  
– Побей его.  
– …А так можно?  
– Разумеется. Так мы и делали с вашим отцом.


End file.
